bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Akito Masamoto
"The past reminds us of where we've been, but does not direct where we're going. If it did, I'd be Kenpachi right now, ne?" ~ Masamoto, Akito Akito Masamoto (Masamoto Akito) is the current, official head of the Masamoto Clan, situated in the 89th District of the Rukongai. Residing in the Falling Moon (Kudari-tsuki) district, the Masamoto Clan is an incredibly powerful gang influence in the deeper districts of the Rukongai, with members spanning from the 84th to the 99th District of the Rukongai, and capable of exerting an exorbitant amount of influence over the souls residing there. He is also the captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13, and his lieutenant is Ieyatsu Sora Appearance Akito is a young spirit, and now that he is an established, successful Shinigami, he has had the good fortune of being blessed with the occasional friendship within Yonbantai, resulting in the majority of his scars healing up quite nicely. He sports dark, cobalt eyes that hide under a less-than-kept head of dark brown hair. His hair comes down messy and covers his eyes partially, though it does not seem to look necessarily out of place with his general appearance. His smile is bright, with clean, shining teeth. His Shinigami Kimono is fairly small, and minimizes the amount of extra fabric that may or may not flail around his body during combat. His sleeves have also been tailored to keep to his limbs so as to minimize the amount of un-necessary movement, preventing a number of distractions during combat. Otherwise, for the time being, he wears normal apparel. Akito's body build is almost another matter entirely and is often the center of many a fantasy. His body is almost sculpted to perfection, being composed almost entirely of lean muscle with just enough fat to keep him from looking over-muscular. His body is suited for flexibility, grace, precision, and a surprising amount of raw strength and stamina. In addition, Akito sports a full-body Tattoo. Between his shoulder-blades rests the Masamoto Clan symbol inside of a glyph-like structure, drawn in black ink. Radiating from that are a number of interlocking chains, spiked for effect. These chains travel in circulating patterns down each of his limbs to his extremities. The chains on his arms rotate down along his arms, cresting at the shoulders and ending in the center of his palms. Personality History Current Involvement Powers & Abilities Having spent over half of a century in the deepest regions of the Rukongai, Akito's physical abilities are many, and even his intellect, though lacking in distinct book smarts, is broad and lies mainly in a mixture of street smarts, physical intelligence, and knowledge of tactics and warfare. Having spent the majority of his time as a Shinigami in 11th Division, his abilities with blade and fist heavily outweigh any type of experience with reiyroku manipulation, despite now owning the haori to 3rd Division. Master Swordsmanship Combatant: Akito is a master of Swordsmanship, having honed his skill with a blade first with over five decades of experience in the outer districts of the Rukongai, and then with several decades of experience in 11th Division. His skill with a blade is left unmatched by all but a few other Shinigami within the Gotei 13, and he is capable of numerous different combat styles with his Zanpakuto. Though he is rarely forced to fight at his full potential, his arsenal of Zanjutsu, when he decides to use it, is vast and varied, and is usually devastating when used in combat. Furthermore, though he rarely utilizes in left hand outside of life-or-death combat, Akito is ambidextrous and constantly trains with his off-hand for the rare occasions when he must utilize his Zanpakuto in his off-hand. Akito's fighting style introduces a combination of strong, solid defenses combined with high levels of mobility and evasion. *'Eagle' (Washi): The Eagle. A terrifying predator with razor-sharp talons and an equally sharp level of perception, both in aural and visual senses. A Zanjutsu specialist who has learned the Eagle defense specializes in setting himself up for an incoming attack in such a way that they can expose a slight opening in their opponent's defenses. *'Tiger '(Tora): The Tiger. Swift and deadly in equal accounts. In its own right, the Tiger is an animal that is known for its ferocity and its ability to deal copious amounts of damage to its opponent, whether or not the opponent is prepared to deal with such. When forced into a corner, the Tiger becomes even more dangerous, fighting for its life with a combination of speed and strength. *'Lion '(Shishi): The Lion. King of the Prairie and defender of its Pride. The Lion is in charge of its family and the entirety of the Pridelands, going so far as to murder any intruders in its territory and give its life for the sake of the pride. When forced into a corner, or when spotting another member of the Pride being forced into a corner. *'Serpent' (Hebi): The Serpent. Tricky and venomous, the Serpent is capable of setting up a powerful, complex trap for their opponent. Tricksters of Nature and deadly on their own, the Serpent utilizes its enhanced mobility and venomous fangs to avoid and take down its opponent. *'Volcano' (Kazan): The Volcano. Devastatingly powerful, the Volcano is known for cleansing the area around it in the red-hot glow of all-encompassing magma, hot enough to burn through wood, rock, and steel in equal measure. The Volcano Guardian Zanjutsu are utilized specifically to deal devastating amounts of damage to a single opponent, and are used almost exclusively for taking down easily overwhelmed opponents by sheer force of physical damage. *'Tempest '(Arashi): The Tempest. Omnipotent and unstoppable, Tempests are known for completely engulfing entire areas and bringing devastating levels of destruction to those around them. The Tempest Guardian Zanjutsu techniques are utilized specifically to deal with multiple opponents at once, capable of dealing large amounts of damage in either small areas with the more basic techniques, or through the entire battlefield at the higher ranks. *'Phoenix Prodigy '(Ho-oh no Tensai): This technique is utilized primarily by Masamoto Akito and is taught exclusively by him to those he believes are fit to learn the technique. This technique was created as a necessary augmentation to Akito's current abilities, due partially in response to the fact that, for the safety of the Gotei 13, Seireitei, and Soul Society as a whole, he is unable to actually utilize his Bankai in Seireitei without breaking the laws set forth by Central 46. It is said, as well, to be the epitome of training in the Guardian Cycle Zanjutsu. Hoho is utilized through a combination of factors, but relies on speed and strength to draw the backbone of its energy. The practitioner of Hoho musters the reiyroku required by the same process that they would normally draw energy to practice Zanjutsu: instinct and taking advantage of the natural flow of reiyroku through their body. Hoho specializes around maximizing the user's reflexes and natural abilities in order to increase their physical statistics, increasing their ability to not only defend, but also strike at their opponent. This style may only be utilized properly with a weapon, and can easily be seen by a number of distinguishing characteristics. Master Hakuda Combatant: Having learned from former 2nd Division lieutenant Jorico Karas and his wife, Akito is a master of the art of hand-to-hand combat, though his arsenal of specialized techniques is few and far between. His combination of superior speed and strength make him a devastating combatant in close quarters situation, whether with his fists and feet, or with his blade, though he has openly been observed to prefer his blade. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Combining his knowledge of strategy and tactics with the knowledge imparted over the years through the influence of his Zanpakuto Spirit, Akito has proven time and time again to be incredibly perceptive to even minuet changes in combat. With all of his senses in simultaneous tune, he is capable of picking up on even the smallest of changes in an opponent's combat rhythm, and can often adapt his combat routine on the fly in order to adapt to the difficulties provided by his opponent. Despite his seemingly 'dive headfirst' attitude on combat and in daily life, Akito is an abnormally insightful Shinigami, and this insight shows in the middle of tense combat situations. Immense Spiritual Power: Akito is capable of emitting enormous amounts of spiritual pressure, though that seems to be where the benefit of his large spiritual density comes to a stop. Though he has large amounts of reiyroku at his disposal, his usage of it is instinctual and has been focused over repeated use and extended training, rather than study or the conscious control of his own reiyroku reserves. Immense Strength: As a result of nearly two centuries of living in constant combat scenarios, and therefore constant physical training, Akito possesses a nearly legendary level of physique, as well as raw physical power. Against even the strongest of opponents, Akito is capable of maintaining a level degree of strength, stopping weaker opponents with a single arm and capable of stopping an opponent's melee attacks with one hand, even going so far as to catch the blades of weaker enemies in mid-swing. The immense amount of strength behind his swings allow him to cut large swaths of land away with each swing of his blade, and he is equally capable of striking opponents with such force that he can routinely send them hundreds of yards away, through concrete and steel, if the environment allows. Immense Speed: As a further result from his extended period of time in constant training and survival in multiple combat scenarios, Akito possesses an unnatural level of speed, even before shunpo. Against potentially slower opponents, or those more inexperienced in fast movement techniques, Akito is capable of easily keeping up with them even without the use of Shunpo and, when compounding his natural speed with his high proficiency in the art of Shunpo, he is almost unmatched in speed. His attacks often strike with blurring speed, forcing the opponent to rely less on thought and precision to defend against him, and more on combat instinct, giving Akito a distinct edge in close-quarters combat, as well as the closing speed when fighting against ranged opponents. Master Tactician and Commander: Partially due to the influence of his Zanpakuto spirit, and partially due to his own research and experience in combat, Akito has shown to have an advanced grasp of combat tactics and strategy. His level of combat insight is incredibly high and he is often able to pick up on an opponent's weaknesses early on in combat. Furthermore, at least in the realm of the living, being his jurisdiction and unofficial domain, Akito has the innate ability to properly organize other Shinigami in combat with just a few key terms and easy directions, making it possible to completely swing the momentum of combat in his favor with one well-timed strategy. Enhanced Endurance and Stamina: While not having the godlike endurance of some of his more formidable peers, Akito possesses not only an elevated level of endurance, but an elevated level of stamina as well. He is capable of fighting long beyond the normal threshold for death or grievous injury and can shrug off or fight through severe blood loss and most minor or moderate wounds. Additionally, he is capable of maintaining a high level of intensity in combat for several hours at a time, which is generally enough to last from engagement to engagement, allowing him to engage in multiple instances of combat in a single day, which proves pivotal due to the high number of potent threats in Karakura and throughout the living realm as a whole. Zanpakuto Ronin '(''Lordless Samurai): Rounin, when released, takes on the form of a longer-than-average Katana, sitting at roughly 92 cm in length, roughly a full foot longer than your average Katana. Kanji for the word 'Kenpachi' and 'Shogun' are engraved on the base of the blade. The hilt is elongated to match, and is curved and notched specifically so it contorts to Akito's left and right hands, giving him leverage with either hand. The blade hilt sports a squared hand-guard, and the wrappings on the hilt itself are of an intricate design, with a white base and red stripes, along with yellow engravings on the entirety of the hilt. If unraveled entirely, the yellow engravings can be seen as Kanji, telling the story of the one of the first Shinigami recorded in history, a master of armed physical combat. *'''Shikai: It is triggered by the command "Draw your blade" '(''Tsurugiwonuku). : ''Shikai Special Ability'': Knowledge of the Warlord '''Bankai: Densetsurugi Ronin '(''Legendary Blade Lordless Samurai): ::::In it's shikai form, Ronin provides Akito with an immense amount of knowledge, imparting several generations worth of adopted instinctual combat experience. Its extended length and specially contorted hilt-grip allows Akito to easily change the sword hand of his Zanpakuto, allowing him to engage in combat with either hand, and allowing him to adapt to any form of close quarters combat situation while his blade is held. Though the blade itself, outside of its extended length, is nothing unique, the information in imparts to Akito is invaluable on the battlefield. By fueling Akito's own natural combat rhythm, it allows him to keep up a constant positive rhythm, often resulting in either extended streaks or extended faults in his combat abilities, resulting in either handily won combat scenarios, or quickly lost comabt scenarios. To off-set this, Ronin imparts a large amount of instinctual knowledge into Akito, and may often spur Akito on in combat, allowing him to take advantage of otherwise combat-ruining techniques in close quarters. A secondary effect of Akito's Zanpakuto, Ronin, is that it imparts intense anatomical knowledge of Akito's opponents, allowing him to take advantage of weak points and temporarily maim or cripple his opponents in combat. : '' '' : ''Bankai Special Ability''''': The Samurai :::: Reiyroku Singularity RP Akito's Bankai is perfectly safe and sound to use in the living realm. In a Spiritual Realm, however, that becomes an entirely different story. Akito's Bankai is released by first ushering out all but the last ounce of his spiritual energy into the air around him, effectively showering the entire battlefield in yellow reishi. After this, Akito announces his Bankai through its command phrase and his Reishi almost instantaneously reintegrates into his body. Additionally, through this initial burst of energy, any lateny Reishi and Reiyroku is also drawn in, and Akito becomes the center of a large Reiyroku singularity, constantly disassembling and integrating any nearby spiritual terrain or structures, as well as absorbing any latent Reishi in order to fuel the immense amount of Reiyroku that his Bankai requires. As a result of this, Akito is surrounded in an almost constant, heavy Reiatsu field which, if exposed to for too long, causes major compression damage to his skeletal structure from within his armor. The longer he is standing still, or immobile, the more damage he takes. Akito's Bankai is harmless to use in the Living Realm, outside of the normal collateral damage from combat. In the Spiritual Realm, it is capable of disintegrating and re-assembling spiritual terrain and structures into Reishi that is used to fuel his Bankai. Additionally, maintaining Bankai for too long results in severe compression on Akito's body which, after his Bankai is sealed, results in an incredible hindrance in his level of fighting capability. Central 46 has ordered the Soutaicho to restrict Akito's Bankai to such that he is not allowed to release his Bankai within the walls of Seireitei or within the Noble District unless he is inside of the Arena, or surrounded entirely by a high-level barrier #60+. Ignoring this restriction may lead to imprisonment or forced sealing, the loss of his Taicho Ranking, or permanent sealing. Akito may utilize his Bankai only if given clearance from a member of Nibantai or Rokubantai ranking Fifth or Higher, the Head of Security in Ichibantai, or in times where it is determined that not releasing his Bankai will end up in more damage or large swaths of death as a result. Examples of the last instance include, but are not limited to a Full Hollow Incursion, massive rioting, or a Shinigami Civil War. Innate A Master's Defense RP Densetsurugi Ronin is different from Ronin in that he is a Swordsman left in his prime. Where Ronin is the legendary commander and Daimyo, Densetsurugi Ronin is the ultimate and legendary swordsman, capable of great feats in combat. His skills with blade, fist, and even his footwork and agility are legendary and if left to his own devices, may become an impenetrable wall of steel and armor, capable of defending against the strongest of blows and evading all but the fastest of attacks. Innate A Berserker's Assault RP Densetsurugi Ronin is a known combatant and warrior and, if left to his own whims is a fierce and devstating bladesman. His swordsmanship is only barely matched by anyone, and if allowed to, will rain a constant, incessant storm of blows on his opponent. Such a storm of strikes and blows can destroy all but the strongest of defenses, and leave his enemies little more than a quivering paste on the field of battle. Innate A Kensai's Blade RP The Kensai, or sword-saint, is gifted not only with skills in swordsmanship beyond one's wildest dreams, but also has a blade that is as sharp as legend dictates. The Kensai's blade is said to be capable of cutting through any defense, no matter how unwavering or indomitable, and draw blood against even the toughest of opponents. When wielded properly and especially with the intent of cutting through an opponent's armor, even the best armor can only hope to bear a fraction of the blow. Innate A Samurai's Armor RP The Samurai's armor is ofetn its last, and strongest, line of defense. The Armor bestowed by Densetsurugi Ronin is no different. Fueled and constantly repaired by the neverending flow and influx of Reiyroku from around Akito and into his Bankai, his armor is an astonishing sight all on its own. Dyed yellow and blue from a mixture of his own Reiyroku and that of the accents from his Zanpakuto Spirit, Akito's armor is capable of standing up to even the strongest and deadliest of attacks. Even after it has been torn through and left in disarray, it is capable of repairing itself until it looks to be in almost pristine condition. Innate A Champion's Opportunity RP What separates rookies from veterans, veterans from the elite, and the elite from legenary champions, is the warrior's ability to not only create opportunities on the field of battle, but to capitalize fully on them. Through the milleniums of knowledge bestowed on Akito through Densetsurugi Ronin, combined with his own personal stock of combat expertise and warfare knowledge, Akito knows exactly the right moment to strike, and the best placement for his blows in order to cause the most damage. Every attempted defense is simultaneously a chance for Akito to capitalize and not only make an attack, but to attempt to take advantage of the opponent's momentary loss of guard and attempt a singular devastating blow. When placement is combined with the quality of his blade or the proper timing of his strike, Akito is capable not only of punching through chinks in the opponent's armor that others cannot percieve, but he is also capable of causing debilitating and crippling injuries that can severely hamper the opponent's ability to fight. Navigation *Shinigami *List of Shinigami *Zanjutsu *Hakuda *3rd Division Category:Shinigami Category:Character Index Category:Index